moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chop Chop
Chop Chop the Cheeky Chimp is a Common Moshling from the Ninjas set. They are a playful chimpanzee who often pulls pranks towards others. Combination Biography As well as being part-time ninjas, Cheeky Chimps are full-time jokers. They leave a trail of whoopee cushions, banana skins and stink bombs wherever they roam. In fact these playful primates just don't know when to stop. And that can be pretty funny, unless the joke's on me. Over the years I've been pelted with gooberries, squirted by plastic flowers, and even had ink smeared around my spinoculars. Watch out, or you could end up with a face full of custard pie and a rubber chicken in your soup. Mini Bio As well as being part-time ninjas, Cheeky Chimps are full-time jokers. They leave a trail of whoopee cushions, banana skins and stink bombs wherever they go. These playful primates just don't know when to stop. So watch out or you could end up with a faceful of custard pie and a rubber chicken in your soup. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Sniggerton Wood is where the Cheeky Chimps practise their ninja moves and not-so ninjas jokes. These cheerful chaps are jolly jesters and like nothing more than playing tricks on unsuspecting targets! Watch your chair when there's a Cheeky Chimp around, as you might find yourself seated on a whoopee cushion or with your shoelaces tied together. Experts can track this monkey mayhem by following the trail of itching powder, banana skins and stink bombs. The trouble is Cheeky Chimps just can't help themselves when it comes to practical jokes. As far as they're concerned, the more custard pies and rubber chickens their life involves, the better! Character Encyclopedia Main Cheeky Chimps like Chop Chop have had years of stealth training and know how to kung-fu kick better than any Moshling. But that's just a part time job. They're actually full-time jesters with a passion for playing tricks. They like to drop banana peels from the trees of Sniggerton Wood and break out in laughter when some poor furball slips on them. Splat-tastic! A custard pie in your furry face isn't funny! But sometimes Chop Chop and the other Cheeky Chimps just don't know when playtime's over. Ha-dee-ha! Joker in the pack! When Cheeky Chimps aren't climbing trees, they enjoy aping around the City. These jokesters like to play naughty pranks on unsuspecting monsters, like glooping their victims with gooberries. Watch out! Data file Moshling type: Ninjas Species: Cheeky Chimp Likes: Devising elaborate pranks and schemes Ninja pals: Sooki-Yaki, Shelby, General Fuzuki Side-notes * Big brain for conjuring up new jokes and pranks * Ninja bandana is the trademark of a cool warrior * A long tail is good for Ninja moves and quick-swinging getaways. Habitat Most Cheeky Chimps swing through the vines of Sniggerton Woods, but some prefer hiding in closets before jumping out and shouting "Boo!" Traits Personality Ninjarish, naughty and impish. Likes Tying shoelaces together and flicking ears. Dislikes Political talk shows and runny porridge. Trivia *Chop Chop's bandanna is a strip of a Super Moshi cape. *Chop Chop has the lowest Moshling rank/number with his being #002. *Chop Chop is Lucki's favourite Moshling. *Chop Chop has a popular April Fools' Day gift, known as 'Pie in your face!', where Chop Chop picks up a delicious pie, and before you know it, it's dripping from your computer screen! *Chop Chop is one of the main characters in Moshling Rescue! and appears when completing a level with 3 stars. *Despite not being one of the figures in The Magnificent Moshi Circus series, Chop Chop is promoted as such as they were planned to feature as an exclusive figure to an unreleased playset and is the only figure that cannot stand as it hangs from a pole on the set. *Chop Chop is Lucki's favourite Moshling. Edible Merchandise Chop Chop is featured in the Moshlings Magic Water. The flavor of the drink is Banana Surprise. Gallery In-game chopchop5.png Chop Chop.Moshling.png chopchop.png chopchop4.png chopchop3.png chopchop2.png In-game Items Antique Isle Monkey Cymbals.png Moshi Karts Chop Chop.png|Moshi Karts item Robot_Chop Chop.png|Robot version Cuddly Chop Chop.png Mash-Up Cards TC Chop Chop series 1.png TC Chop Chop series 2.png TC Chop Chop series 3.png Figures Chop Chop figure normal.jpg Chop Chop figure glitter purple.jpg Chop Chop figure glitter orange.png Chop Chop figure pumpkin orange.png Chop Chop figure scream green.png Chop Chop figure voodoo blue.png Chop Chop figure ghost white.png Chop Chop figure frostbite blue.png Chop Chop figure bauble red.png Chop Chop figure gold.png Chop Chop figure christmas tree green.png Collector card s1 chop chop.png Moshi Karts Chop Chop figure.png|Moshi Karts figure Chop Chop Robotling Figure.png Chop Chop figure micro.png Music Videos MV BBBIAWBH chop chop.png|Go Do The Hoodoo MV TIG Chop Chop.png|Trapped in Gummy! MV TIG swing.png Other JellyChatMoshling4.png Katsuma Unleashed Robot Moshling Chop Chop.jpg|in Katsuma Unleashed Chop Chop Moshling-Bot.png|Katsuma Unleashed chopchop_monkey.png|Moshling Rescue! Chopchopcupcake.PNG Chop Chop circus art.png|The Magnificent Moshi Circus art Moshi Cupcakes moshling action chop chop.png|Chop Chop as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Baby chopchop artwork.png|Baby Chop Chop Chop Chop plush vivid.jpg Chop Chop backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Chop Chop bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Bobble Bots starter set Chop Chop.png|Bobble Bots Set with Chop Chop Baby Chop Chop Moshling Eggs Art.png Chop Chop Circus Art.png|Circus art ChopChop.tex 2.png|Moshling Rescue! Meelisselim Cube Craft chop.jpg|Cubelings toy Top trump green Chop Chop.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Chop_Chop_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art Chop_Chop_Crowded.png Chop_Chop_Excited2.png Chop_Chop_Excited3.png Chop_Chop_Lake_Neon_Soup.png Chop_Chop_On_Fumble.png Chop_Chop_Out_Of_Neon_Soup.png Chop_Chop_Peeking.png Chop_Chop_Pointing.png Chop_Chop_Slidin.png Chop_Chop_Swinging.png Chop_Chop_Under_Buster.png Chop_Chop_Upside_Down.png Chop_Chop_Water_Sliding.png ChopChopWinter.png Category:Moshlings Category:Common Moshlings Category:Ninjas